


Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by Ryface



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally was a teenage boy, after all. He got hard literally <i>all the time</i>. Sometimes even without any reason at all! But above all else, Wally was a scientist, and he couldn't ignore when correlation seemed to clearly imply causation— every time he sparred with Dick, he finished off needing to <i>finish off</i> in the shower afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-a-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way to say "today I had a craving for a teenager jerking off in the shower" without getting a visit from Chris Hansen, but the heart wants what it wants. So there you go.
> 
> Dedicated as always to E and M for being excellent.

The water beat down against his shoulders, washing away the sweat from training, soothing sore muscles even as his speed kicked in to repair the slight strain from his botched flip. Wally knew his technique was getting better, but it was admittedly really hard to not get distracted by Dick teaching him how to incorporate acrobatics with his speed attacks. The way Dick moved, all fluid, graceful flips... His cock was getting harder just thinking about it. 

At first, he'd convinced himself it was just hormones. He was a teenage boy, after all. He got hard literally _all the time_. Sometimes even without any reason at all! But above all else, Wally was a scientist, and he couldn't ignore when correlation seemed to clearly imply causation— every time he sparred with Dick, he finished off needing to _finish off_ in the shower afterwards.

He'd found himself having to make a habit of waiting until everyone else was done cleaning up after training, even tolerating Artemis's increasingly scathing comments about Speedster Stink in exchange for more privacy when he stripped out of his spandex. He was close with the team, of course, but no level of closeness could ever make the bulge in his boxers after sparring not humiliating.

He was glad, as always, that the cup in his jock kept it from being obvious that Dick pinning him to the mat with the full force of his lithe body's inertia turned him on like porn never really did. Sure, he got a little thrill from it when he sparred against Black Canary or Artemis or M'gann— especially M'gann, when she flew overhead and he could maybe sneak a quick glimpse of what he assumed/hoped were panties under her skirt. It was hard to tell, considering her clothes were all a part of her. 

But something about Dick just made it different. It wasn't just that Dick's moves were the some of the only that could keep up with his speed that left him breathless. His breath caught in his throat as he closed his eyes and wrapped his soap-slicked hand around his cock, thinking about every flex of Dick's muscles as they sparred. 

And not just that— he'd found himself watching Dick when they _weren't_ training lately, especially in any situation where he wasn't wearing his cape. Wally was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to find his best friend's ass that hot in spandex (or at all, ever) but try telling that to his boner!

He stroked faster, his usual quick, straightforward pace sending shivers down his spine and making his toes curl against the wet tile of the shower floor. He thought about the thrill he got from getting a hit in on Dick, but more specifically, the quiet gasps and grunts a well placed hit would cause. He thought about those noises a lot, and about what else he could do to make the Boy Wonder whimper and moan like that.

He spread his legs, leaning one arm against the wall in front of him and tightened his fist around his erection. At first, he'd tried thinking about the girls in the magazines he kept stashed behind his headboard, or on the websites he was careful to delete from his computer's history. He was absolutely sure he still liked girls. Boobs with tight, pink nipples, long hair, long legs, girls rubbing their clits and moaning in videos— all of that definitely still got him going. But he was finding it harder and harder to finish without his mind wandering to Dick's slim, athletic build, instead of the soft, curvy bodies of pornstars.

And his fantasies were getting bolder every week, it seemed. Now he was imagining Dick there with him in the shower, slim hands pushing Wally's aside and taking over for him. Wally envisioned him kneeling down under the spray of the shower, but he couldn't let him think of his cock in Dick's mouth. He was quick, but even though he needed to finish before anyone could make any comments about the amount of time he spent in there, he didn't want it to be over quite yet. 

He bit his lip, stifling a moan. He didn't want to have to come up with excuses later if Conner asked if he was okay. That had actually happened once, and it had been nothing short of horrifying. As it turned out, jerking off in close proximity to someone with super hearing was probably the biggest challenge of all, but he just couldn't help himself. He groaned as quietly as he could as he sped up his hand, his whole body jerking and vibrating in pulses as his balls tightened and he came in thick bursts across the shower wall, the image of Dick licking sticky fingers clean burned into the backs of his eyelids.

His knees went weak and he leaned more heavily against the wall for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He squeezed himself just a few more times, stroking himself just a little more even though his cock was so over sensitive it almost hurt. It's not like he was into pain and punishment or anything like that, but it somehow made him feel a little less guilty for secretly jerking off in what could almost count as public while he thought about his best friend.

Trying to shake those thought from his head, he straightened up and rinsed himself clean, splashing the evidence off the wall. He wasn't sure if it was who it was that cleaned the showers (was that part of Red's job description?) but he knew _someone_ did, and the last thing he wanted was a team talking-to about shower hygiene and etiquette. Just the thought of it made him shudder in a wholly-unsexy way.

He turned the water off and towelled dry, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading back towards the lockers, only to hear someone making their presence known nearby. 

"Uh, hello?" he asked, uncertain how long anyone could've been there without his knowing. Then again, they _were_ all supposed to be good at stealth. 

"Yo, KF," the absolute last voice he wanted to hear right now came from the other side of the lockers. Dick stuck his head around the corner and grinned at him. "You decent?"

"Way to ask after looking, perv." Wally forced a laugh. He was pretty sure that even without super powers, Batman could definitely smell fear, and he didn't want to find out if his protege was learning the same technique.

"Nothing I haven't seen before!" Dick replied, grinning and peering at him over the tops of his sunglasses. "I just thought I should probably inform you eventually… you know those security cameras that are _all over the place_? For a genius, you aren't very observant."

Wally felt his stomach drop. He knew there were cameras in the locker room, but he never thought to check in the showers themselves. But of course there wouldn't be such a glaring blind spot in security in a cave whose system was designed by Batman. It would be easy enough to just cut out footage for privacy later, like with the locker room, than to not have any coverage at all. 

But "uh," was all he managed to say. 

"I'm just saying," Dick continued, the faintest hint of a blush teasing across his cheeks. "If you ever need someone to _lend a hand_..."

And before Wally could respond, Dick vanished around the corner again, only the echoes of his cackle staying behind.

Well. _That_ certainly changed things.


End file.
